Beta Squad
by CaptainSoraSparrow
Summary: Although Delta Squad and Omega served some important tasks, its time that this squad would get its say, its contribution. A true special force does the things that noone outside of the mission recognizes without deep insight. The story of Beta Squad.


I do not own anything within the Star Wars franchise...

* * *

><p><strong>Geonosis<strong>

**100 hrs**

"Patton, many of you have been sent here to interdict the defenses of the Geonosians before we launch a full-scale invasion. Your squad's job is to demolish the hangars so we're not attacked by the Geonosian Air Force, or Separatists. Move out Beta Squad!"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Patton remembers being lectured by Lama Su before going into ACTs (Advanced Commando Training). He is briefed about the squad he's assigned with, recognizing his potential as a leader._

_"You have shown your worth throughout Basic Training, making us as your creators very proud to have been genetic engineers. Before you go into your AITs, I suppose you know you'll be Captain of a squad, congratulations." _

_He sighed and continued, "You are to lead your men into triumph and victory through the slings and arrows of outrageous misfortune. Through these different strengths, you are more than capable of triumphing above any adversity."_

* * *

><p>The LAAT zoomed through the canyon walls of the Geonosian landscape to be so far undetected. The ship then hovered above a hangar bay, to release Beta Squad onto the platform of the hangar. So far the only sound was the dull roar of the LAAT's engine. The wind blew until Patton ordered, "Quiet!"<p>

Throughout the quiet, a distant roar of unfamiliar engines seemed to approach the premesis; it was Beast who observed, "Eight 'o clock, Geonosian Fighters!"

Indeed, small bronze daggers came zooming at charging speed; the fighters hissed out some bolts into the gun ship with Patton used some installed instinct, "Into the hangar, now!"

The commandos complied with sprinting toward the entry, the blast doors automatically shutting once the LAAT's wreckage came skidding from the velocity of the blaster bolts. All was quiet as the doors sealed, rumbling from the skidding debris. Patton deployed the comm to have a Clone Trooper appear holographically.

"Good to see you, commandos. I'm your advisor for your mission today. We sent you here due to problems with the Geonosian and Trade Federation Air Forces."

Scout remarked, "You think?"

Patton barked, "Cut it!" Then he turned to the advisor, "Proceed."

"Where you all are at is only a few floors below the main control room for the hangar systems. It is your job to close the blast doors, lock them and blow away this entire hangar bay before we make any advance."

Beast remarked in his gruff accent, "Or we could just easily order an orbital strike upon the hangar."

"If our lasers could blast through a layer of Geonosian rock."

"On second thought, explosives sound good to me. Blowing it up from the inside...not a bad-"  
>"Good luck, Betas. And you may want to evacuate before setting the self-destruct sequence."<p>

* * *

><p>The squad turned to start their mission in a room full of fighters and unactivated "vulture" droids. The brown monstrosities slept in a standing position, as if testing any move the squad would make.<p>

Gaj commentated, "Well, these models have to be at least ten years old."

Beast remarked, "You won't say that when the droid's got it's leg through your intestines or when its releasing a hellfire of blaster fire right under your feet."

Gaj defended, "I'm just saying."

Patton commented, "Commandos, I'll take this ten year old blaster and blast it up both your rear ends if you don't end your banter."

Pred snapped in his Concord Dawn accent, "In other words, keep the kriffing comm clear!"

Patton proceeded, "Move forward Betas."

In obedience and programming, the squad raised their rifles at point prepared to shred anything with a wave of ion bolts. Even if ion bolts weren't strong as a regular compressed gas bolt, the electricity of the bolt would do the damage perhaps worse on an organism compared to the searing of a compressed bolt. Geonosians, the squad would find out, are fragile as paper either way. Patton observed the exit of the hangar was magnetically sealed and would require one of two things, the aggressive way of breaching or have Scout slice the terminals. The choice of blasting through their seemed logical since the security cameras would bring alarm to Trade Federation Security, but risking combatting the Droid Starfighters seemed like a heavy consequence to tolerate, so the latter seemed wise to anyone performing this mission.

"Scout, slice open the doors."

Beast protested, "Damn these stupid droids. I'd give the Federation a warm welcome if they weren't here."

Throughout their distraction, Patton heard some creaking and hissing behind them. Scout asked, "Don't tell me a droid just woke up."

Beast chuckled, "Maybe its an astromech."

Patton ordered, "Hit the deck! Defend Scout!"

The behemoth creaked and blasted a crate Gaj was hiding behind. Beast bellowed, "How's ten years now!"

Patton asked, "Don't you have some explosive ordinance on your thick hide!"

"Damn, in fact I do! Hell yes!"

"Just don't kill us all, ok Beast?"

"Sure, Patton."

A loud roar was emitted from the machine and the projectile didn't even phase the droid, it merely pissed it off. The thing came charging at the column Beast was behind to cause the whole hangar to rumble and cause loose rock to crumble. Patton observed something and yelled at Beast, "Throw me an explosive!"

"Bomb?"

"No, a round!"

The munition was tossed across the hangar and rolled the rest the way to Patton to have the droid notice, it charged it's blasters until Patton shot at the droid, but the round whoosed under the droid and the squad looked on. The charging stopped and the droid observed where the ordinance had gone to, to recieve an answer with a large burst of shrapnel shredding two legs from under the droid and busting its communication receptor to have it no longer functional. A fuel tank's hose along with inhaled flame had caused the tank a moment to destroy the droid.

Gaj cheered, "I think I see a work of art right here!"

Pred commented, "Good job, Patton."

Scout smirked, "Well you're all welcome for getting this damn door open."  
>Patton chuckled, "You did well, Scout. You did well."<p>

* * *

><p>I know its late to do Republic Commando, but Im still a fan non-the-less. So take it or leave it :P<p> 


End file.
